far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Stordiz Private Archipelago
Located nearby be Determined City the Stordiz Archipelago serves as a home base for the Stordiz Business Empire. Nearly all of the businesses have some level of headquarters on the Island. The largest one the Stordiz Shipping Company has an entire office complex located on the primary island. Prima Insula - "Primary Island" Stordiz Prima Insula is a 400 square mile (1036 square kilometers) oval-shaped island. This island is the largest in the collection of approximately 300 Islands which make up the Stordiz Archipelago. Business Headquarters Each primary company managed under the Stordiz brand has at least a small office building on the Island where Nobles and freeman travel to work each day. The sections below will describe what the building looks like and nothing about the actual company itself. See the linked page for more information regarding each company Stordiz Shipping Company Houses on the Island House 1 House 2 The High Tech Farmhouse This high-tech home was designed over three hundred (300) years ago by Urbifex Fornax Kevins Gema. The farmhouse operates as a server farm for most of the Stordiz Business empire. Inside the two-and-a-half (2.5) story home, there are three (3) bedrooms, two (2) baths, as well as three (3) home offices which serve as the primary access points to the server. The House is located on the ocean and filtered seawater is pumped in to cool down the massive server racks which are housed in the basement. The external facade of the house wraps around an outdoor patio located a mere thirty-second walk from the ocean. The patio includes an outdoor grill, multiple tables, and comfy chairs. House 4 House 5 Northern 'Vacation' A three (3) story Shingle Style building, this house rests along the northern portion of the primary isle. Located in a nature inlet of water this house has a pier which generally has many boats docked at it. Expansive patios and covered Verandas help the house with its special look. Designed as a primary living space for the Stordiz Family, this home contains a bevy of bedrooms and is almost always packed with individuals. House 7 House 8 Ebony Armoire A French Provincial style building which contains luxurious business style bedrooms, combined meeting space, and business boardrooms. A VI assistant is always active in this house because of its importance to the Stordiz Shipping Company. This four (4) story building has six (6) bedrooms, six (6) baths, a full kitchen, a formal dining room, and four (4) full-size meeting rooms. The business meeting rooms contain five (5) plush jet black business chairs which surround an oval table made from Tiber’s jungle wood. The center of the table includes a holographic projector which links into any guests own system to create a more powerful display. Other systems can be integrated via the House VI which allows seamless communication when writing legal documents. In the corner of the room, hidden into a filing cabinet, an industrial printer sits idle waiting for the next set of paperwork to be printed in triplicate. House 10 House 11 House 12 House 13 Minor Outlying Islands Category:Locations Category:Tiber